The popular get their ass kicked
by DanDrakeDanny
Summary: This takes place as if the war never happened, and Four and Tris are instructors. A certain Gary, who was quite popular, just might get his comeupance. But will he somehow come back? (This is my first fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction so yeah. I do not own Divergent, Insurgent, or Allegient. This takes place after everything- with no and Four are instructors, and some cool new characters are coming in place. So yeah. Please enjoy!**

**Gary's POV**

I am awesome! I just transfered from the boring dumb Erudite faction and am now in Dauntless! Woo! The Dauntless cheered especially loudly for me. That's cause I'm the awesomest, most popular kid in… well… everywhere!

"Hey Dauntless! Time to leave the Hub! Let's go catch the train!" One of the leaders of Dauntless said. We run down the stairs of the Hub and to the outside world. We're running for the train when Dan pushes me to the ground.

" Hey Gary! Popularity won't get you anywhere here. Strength will. Not fake strength your slaves tell you you have, real strength."

"I have real strength Dan! I'm better then you in everyway!" We jump on the train. The ride takes 10 minutes of everyone just chatting. I find most people here don't seem to talk to me. Strange. We jump off and find ourselves on a roof. Below us is a hole.

"Jump." The leader, Six said. Once I see her, I decide, "She will be mine. Hahahaha mine. Cause who can resist me?" I finally register what she had said.

"Uhhh… what? Jump? But… like…" I say, confused and kind of scared.

"But what? Too afraid? Is this test unlogical for you Erudite?" Six asks, causing everyone to laugh. "Since you were so kind to speak, how about you jump first?"

"Wha? No!" I say panicking. I cannot jump.

"I'll do it!" shouts a Stiff, "I'm Elizabeth. If this boy's too afraid to do it, I will do it." I see what she is doing. She is pressuring me with her position, being a Stiff. I have to jump now.

"Fine! I'll jump."

"No ya won't!" Dan runs up to the edge of the roof and jumps. He completed the first test. I was last to jump. The order was this-

1st: Dan- Erudite

2nd: Elizabeth- Abnegation

3rd: Ben- Candor

4th: Alator- Candor

5th: Jack- Amity

6th: Sarah- Amity

7th: Alex- Erudite

8th: Marcas- Erudite

9th: Jeff- Erudite

10th: Mary- Abnegation

11th:Gretel- Abnegation

12th: Gary- Erudite

The Dauntless leaders, Four and Six, lead all of us to a great pit. Funnily enough, it was called the Pit. Six leads us transfers to our dormitory. "You'll all be sleeping in this dormitory. We expect to see you up and ready tomorrow at 6:00 in the training room- to learn how to punch. And in two days you will fight each other! Get comfortable and I'll see you at 6:00!"

**Short intro, I know. And a bit boring. But it gets better and longer! I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Chapter 2! :D this one will be longer and a bit more interesting- I hope. **

**Dan POV**

I wake up at 5:00. I quietly wake everyone up, except Gary. I tell them all, "Shh. Gary needs his beauty sleep right?" It seemed everyone got that that meant, 'Don't wake him up so he gets in trouble.'

We take showers and head on down to the training room. We find Six doing laps. "Hey initiates. You're a bit early. But that's good. More training, better chances of getting in. Only 2 of you people have to go, but still. Better try right? Higher score, better job. Give me twenty laps!"

I start jogging on the mile track. Jeff runs up to me. "Hey Jeff." he responds with a simple nod, "So, how awesome is it going to be when Gary wakes up? He will be fuming. And in a lot of trouble." I grin.

I am a tall, thin boy. My skin is quite pale, my hair is blonde, and my eyes are a teal color. I have glasses that match the color of my eyes. I wear simply white gym shorts and a white underarmor shirt. I have running sneakers on as well. Jeffrey is a medium (_tallness?)_ and not fat but not skinny. He is strong, fast, and crazy. He is black, has black hair, and has black glasses. (_NO I AM NOT RACIST!_)

"Yeah that will be amusing."

After about ten minutes we are all panting, sweating, having just completed the 20 laps. Six starts to say, "Okay now head over to the punchi-" but she is rudely interrupted. Gary runs through the door of the training room yelling,

"DANIEL! I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!" Six grabs hold of his arm to stop him and is about to say something when he yells, "LET GO OF ME YOU CRAZY BITCH! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'RE THE TEACHER!" He keeps struggling to get free but is too weak.

"First of all, I am the teacher. And second of all, the time to beat people up is tomorrow. Today we practice."

Gary has black hair, a semi tanned colored skin, and piercing green eyes. His eyebrows and his foaming mouth show that he is really angry. Like really angry.

"Ok." he mutters, going to a punching bag. He takes a marker out and draws my face on the bag. For some reason he fights quite well with the drawing of my face on what he is punching. Saying "quite well" is an exaggeration. He is doing well for… Gary standards.

While he punches aimlessly at the punching bag, we listen to Six's instructions. The techniques she shows us prove quite useful. Elizabeth manages to knock hers down.

At our lunch break, my friends surround me to keep Gary away. "So, how did everyone else find our first day?" Alex asks, "I found it quite fun. Especially the Gary part."

"Enjoyable." Elizabeth states.

"Well, best day ever for me. Sarah finally said yes to me asking her out on a date." Jack said happily. Sarah laughed and blushed a little.

"Good for you, Jack. It's about time. If Jack were a lady and he was asking me out 24/7 I would just say 'YES' so he, er she, would leave me alone. Until the date. But still." Everyone laughs at this comment.

After lunch something strange happens. Gary apologizes. When he did, I stood there, dumbfounded. In my disbelief, Gary punches me in the nose, causing blood to gush out. I quickly recover and kick him in the shins. He screams in pain. A full out fight has started. He tries to kick me, and succeeds. But it hurt him more than it hurt me, since I had kicked his shins. He manages to punch me in the stomach, but he wasn't paying attention during training. He didn't know how to punch. It still hurt, but not as much as it would have. I punched him in the temple, knocking him out.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" shouts our teacher, Six. She sees my bloody nose and Gary's crumpled body. She takes a deap breath, tells me to pick up Gary, and leads us to the infirmary.

**Going to leave it off there guys! Hoped you like it! I'll probably be posting a chapter or two every night- depending on how much homework. Over the weekends I'll post two or three chapters a day- I have tons of time! Thank you for reading my first fan fic! (obviously its not over if you had thought that!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Thanks Booknrd187 for leaving a review! I think I'll put it in Six/Tris/Beatrice's point of view training the initiates and then yeah**

**Six's POV**

When I wake up I manage to sneak out of Tobias's arms and take a shower without waking him. I put on a black tank top and black gym shorts. Black is the Dauntless color you know? (hopefully you all know what Tris looks like) I go down to the cafeteria and eat my breakfast there. I head on down to the training room to train a bit myself before the initiates come. When I enter the training room Gary, of all people, is training. "Gary? What are you doing here so early? Also, why is it you training?" I ask, in total disbelief. I've only known him for a day or two and I know he is a pompous little shit.

"Oh I see," he says, "you feel that I am too good and don't need to train."

"No, that is what your mind tells you because you think you are perfect," I state, "What I meant is you are so full of yourself that I would think you wouldn't think you would have to train."

"Huh? What does that mean?" Gary asks utterly confused.

"I would think you would know, you were Erudite after all." a voice says behind me. It was Marcus. "One day Gary, you will find that you aren't the best in the world. And that day is today. Everyone here wants to kick your ass, and will." I hear cheers and look behind Marcus. Everyone was behind him.

"You're going down!" yells Dan. Dan wears a black t shirt and black gym shorts. On his left arm I can see a skull and crossbones tattoo. 'When did he get the time to get a tattoo when he was in the infirmary?'

"Gary, you are going to get your ass kicked." the girl Elizabeth says. She is semi-tanned, has long blond hair that goes just past her shoulders and blue eyes that seem to shoot out daggers at whoever she makes eye contact with. Even with a black tank top and black shorts she looks beautiful.

"Everyone," the boy Alator calls out, "Leave Gary alone! You are all unpopular shits and you are just jealous of him!" Alator is a little pale, but really buff. He wears a black muscle shirt with the words 'Gary and CO' written on it. He wears gray sweatpants and has eyes as black as his shirt.

"EVERYONE!" I yell, "give me ten laps in silence. And then the fighting begins!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Sorry that the last chapter was so short, it's just I had to get on the bus and go to school. This one will be fun! Will Gary's training prove fruitful? NO! But maybe after a week or two…**

**Six/Tris/Beatrice's POV**

While all the initiates work on their 10 laps, I pair up the fights. The fights are below.

Dan vs Gary

Elizabeth vs Alator

Jack vs Ben

Sarah vs Gretel

Marcus vs Alex

Jeff vs Mary

The first fight begins. Everyone except Alator and Gretel shout "Go Dan! Kick the popular kid's ass!" Gary tries to kick Dan but Dan quickly dodges to the left, and does his signature move, kicking someone in the shins. Gary falls to the ground, being kicked in the same part of his leg as last time. Gary attempts to get up but Dan kicks him in the stomach. Five time Dan kicks Gary, causing him to cough up blood. The sixth time Gary grabs Dan's leg and flips Dan over. He screams with pain in trying to get up. Dan gets up before Gary and kicks him in the head. He's out cold. The fight is over, and Dan is the winner.

"Dan is the winner!" I shout, hearing cheers across the room.

Gary's body is carried of to the infirmary and Daniel sits down on the bench and watches the rest of the fight. Elizabeth and Alator come up.

"I'm going to crush your head like a peanut, Elizabeth!" Alator shouts getting in a fighting stance that makes him sturdy and strong. But slow.

"If you can touch me." she calmly states. Her position is for fast moving.

The fight begins. Alator tries to punch Elizabeth but she dodges. She runs behind him and is about to hit him in the neck when Alator turns around and grabs Elizabeth's neck, choking her. Once she is about to go unconscious, he throws her to the ground. He raises his hands as if he won and then… CRASH. His body collides with the floor when Elizabeth tripped him. Elizabeth gets up and tries to kick him but Alator grabs her leg and flips her over. Elizabeth hits her head and is out cold. The fight is over, and Alator is the winner.

"Alator wins!" I shout, expecting and hearing the boos.

Jack and Ben walk to the mat. "I bet you ten dollars you can't get one hit on me fatso." Jack claims, causing the initiates to laugh. Jack has black/brown hair, and dark blue eyes. He is a little bit overweight, but it's not really noticeable. He wears black, like everyone else.

"You're on, Jack," Ben says boastfully. Ben is indeed fat. He has short black hair, brown eyes and his face is so pudgy you can't really see the eyes. He wears a men's shirt that has been cut so it's not too long. Same with the shorts.

The fight begins. Ben goes all out to try and hit Jack, but he keeps dodging. After a minute Ben is too tired to do anything more. He collapses stating, "I give up."

Sarah and Gretel go up and don't say a word, Like Dan and Gary. They just start fighting. Sarah kicks Gretel and she curls up in a ball, and starts crying. "Fight back," I shout. Gretel nods and gets up and starts punching Sarah in the chest. Sarah is quite surprised and just got the wind knocked out of her. Gretel kicks Sarah in the stomach and Sarah faints from lack of air.

Alex and Marcus come up silently. They are twins. They kick and punch but neither seems to seem at the lightest hurt. "Marcus you will fight Mary instead. Jeff fight Alex." I state, and the obey. Jeff comes up and gives Alex a hug. It seems the hug was so tight that Alex lost all air and fainted.

Marcus simply kicks Mary in the stomach and she gives up, gasping for air.

**All these people are actually people I know from school, except Gretel, Gary, and Alator. I've kept most of their personalities the same, but changed the slightly for the purpose. Thanks for reading! (its not over yet it will be over once initiation is over)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I just wanna say thanks to everyone who has read this, followed and favorited this story. It really means a lot :D Now on with the story**

**Six's POV**

It's been 2 weeks of training and fighting, and the scores for the fighting are up. They are listed as follows

1st Marcus

2nd Alex

3rd Dan

4th Alator

5th Jeff

6th Elizabeth

7th Jack

8th Sarah

9th Gretel

10th Gary

11th Mary

12th Ben

It's on to the fear landscapes. For the first day the first ten initiates go through one of my fears. Mary and Ben are factionless. Marcus comes in the room and I inject him and then myself with the fear serum. We are in a field, crows flying down biting at us. There is nothing we can do. We slow our heart beat and the simulation is over. He leaves. 7 minutes. Descent time.

Alex comes in and we enter the simulation. We are in a giant glass tank filling up with water. Alex starts pounding on the glass, and it cracks. Once the water is up to our waists the tank breaks apart, water spilling everywhere. The simulation ends. "Alex, are you Divergent?" I ask.

"If I was I wouldn't be able to tell you." Alex says calmly.

"Ha! You wouldn't know it had to be secret unless you are Divergent." I smile, since I have found he was lying.

"Fine! I am Divergent!" He says, annoyed, "but you can't tell anyone."

"I won't. I know what it's like. I'm Divergent too."

"Wow. Ok." He walks off and Dan walks in. We enter the simulation and we find ourselves drowning. Waves are crashing against us and we are being thrown around by the water. We are thrown under the water and start to sink. There is nothing we can do. We drown. When the simulation ends I see Daniel panting.

"That was a fear of your's too?" I ask, worriedly.

"Sort of. I'm afraid of death." He replies, sinking into the chair he was in.

"Everyone is." I reply.

"No not like that. Extremely afraid of death." he laughs, "So much so, I feel I might die from fear if someone is holding a gun to my head." I chuckle.

"Well you gotta leave so the next person can come in." I say. Alator comes in. We enter the simulation. We are on poles that have tons of twigs on the bottom. All my friends, enemies and people I know set fire to the twigs and it starts to burn us. Alator rips himself from the rope and then helps me get untied. The simulation is over. "Well that was quick, Alator."

"Yeah, well thanks." He opens the door and walks out.

**I'm sorry guys but I'm gonna leave it there. I don't think I'm gonna put in the rest of Six's fear landscape with the initiates, but instead start off with the initiates fear landscapes. If you think I should do the rest of Six's fears with the initiates, please leave a review saying that you think i should. Bye!**


End file.
